


Git Gud

by intensescreaming



Series: Inspired by 2018 CapRBB Slack [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky 'we need to talk' barnes, Gen, salty steve, short fic, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensescreaming/pseuds/intensescreaming
Summary: Steve and Bucky need to have a talk.





	Git Gud

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @vextant: a prompt for you: steve and bucky and sam and "git gud"
> 
> This is the first work I'm posting in the MCU fandom, and it's just a short little thing. We were talking in the CapRBB slack about prompts and the ever lovely @vextant sent me this (pop on over to her accounts [same user] and do a bit of a followy-doo - links at the bottom).
> 
> Un-beta'd, I own nothing.

“Steve. Steve, we have to talk.” Bucky said, frowning. He sat down on the coffee table across from Steve, who looked up from his book.

“Okay…” Steve started to worry. Bucky was unusually serious, his hands folded together. Sam came over from the kitchen.

“Barnes, you sure about this?” When Sam sounded worried, shit was serious.

“Sam, I gotta tell him _sometime_.” Bucky looked pained.

“Tell me what?” Steve looked anxiously between the two.

“I’m not gonna dance around it. Steve, you suck at video games.”

“Barnes, man, be a little gentle!” Sam sounded exasperated.

“I’m great at video games! What are you talking about?” Steve scowled.

“Steve. You team killed Natasha last night in Rainbow Six. You told everyone you were the traitor in Terrorist Town. You blew me and Sam up in Halo and then jumped off the side of the map. All you did during Call of Duty World War II was complain about the inaccuracies and then crashed a plane. We let you play Hitman and somehow managed to become _lovers_ with the target! You can’t do that! That’s not an option! I don’t even know how you did that! Do you want me to continue? I can continue!” Bucky exploded off the table, and, when Steve glanced at Sam, all he got was a shrug.

“He’s right, you know.”

“Fine, whatever. I suck at video games. What are you gonna do?” Steve asked, crossing his arms.

“We’re gonna git gud.” Bucky turned on him with a feral grin.

-

They got gud. They spent _days_ playing video games. Bucky is a ruthless teacher. He forced Steve through countless hours of Call of Duty, Halo, Rainbow Six, and GTA. When Bucky felt Steve was ready, the others were invited to play. There was no “starting easy” against the Avengers. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Sam were _merciless_. Natasha and Clint are stealthy and deadly, eliminating Steve with scary accuracy. Tony preferred explosions and remote death, planting traps and thinking nine steps ahead of Steve. Sam has an affinity for going in guns blazing and overwhelming Steve with just the sheer number of bullets.

But Steve learned to hold on and defend himself. So maybe he didn’t quite get gud, but he definitely got better.

He managed to last two minutes instead of thirty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> [vextant - tumblr](https://vextant.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vextant - ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant)   
>  [my tumblr](https://workinghard-dreamingbig.tumblr.com/)


End file.
